


Al modo Stiles

by White_she_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Love, M/M, be brave, discussions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_she_wolf/pseuds/White_she_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no tenía excusas para aparecerse y no quería romperse la cabeza buscando una. Solo estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para  aparecerse por allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al modo Stiles

 

 _No es un accidente que  esté aquí esta noche—_ Pensó Stiles Stilinski. Tampoco se trataba sobre heridos, traducciones o investigación y teorías.  _No._

_Ya no tenía excusas para aparecerse y no quería romperse la cabeza buscando una. Solo estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para  aparecerse por allí._

Se movió despacio, aunque sabía que podía escucharle con claridad. Le estaba intentando ignorar, _intentando_.  Porque sabía que podía oír  perfectamente cada paso y cada loco y estúpido latido de su corazón como si fuera un localizador, quizás, mucho antes de que entrara  en su campo de visión.

Apenas entró al Loft  caminó lo más sigiloso que le permitían sus zapatillas  y miró a todos lados   en busca de su dueño.

Derek estaba  a  punto de tirar por la borda el libro  y lanzarse sobre él en cuanto atravesó la puerta pero fingía leer con toda la concentración que  le permitía su afiebrado cuerpo  y con el libro en una estratégica posición para disimular su entrepierna.

El adolescente se acercó  con cautela  y unas pobladas cejas se fruncieron  al mismo tiempo que  le miraba enojado, pero no le dijo nada.

Le miró con un poco de odio, como solía hacer en el pasado, pero ninguna amenaza en palabras. Solo estaba esperándole y recriminándole con la mirada  casi reclamando por qué había tardado  tanto. 

Entonces Stiles le miró de nuevo, con más atención,Derek demasiado incómodo y rígido en el sofá. Estaba empalmado.  Eso le hizo sonreír como un tonto, el gran Derek Hale no podía contra Stiles, contra el adolescente y hormonado Stiles.

 Le gruñó y aun así no fue capaz de disminuir su excitación—Déjame en paz ¿quieres?—Tenía un enfado de los mil demonios en la mirada pero solo duró unos segundos y no  logró amedrentar a Stiles, no ahora. Si esa mirada se mantenía más de veinte segundos, entonces esa era su señal para salir corriendo.

—Es difícil, considerando  como te encuentras justo ahora.  ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me vaya?—Dijo Stiles con la sonrisa boba extendiéndose por su rostro y mirando el libro que sostenía Derek con los nudillos casi blancos.

—¡joder no!, ahora no te vayas. Pero vas a tener que aprender a controlarte.

—¿y ahora es mi culpa?—Era como pólvora, tampoco podía dejar de discutir con él. No podían controlar las palabras ni ponerlas al unísono con las cosas que quería y las que necesitaba con urgencia de él.

—¡Sí!. ¡No puedo dejar de  sentir tu excitación!  Y piensas todo el día—Derek le miró de nuevo con esa mirada indescriptible que le quitaba la respiración mientras arqueaba una ceja—¿Piensas todo el día en sexo?  ¿O piensas en mí? Preguntó Derek con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro  y una mirada burlona.  Era el hombre de las contradicciones, primero se enojaba, le echaba, luego le quería cerca y se burlaba de él. Antes podría congelarse el infierno para que Derek Hale llegara a un consenso  para  lo que sentía por él.

Stiles dejó salir un jadeo bajito  y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en segundos—solo cuando te tengo delante—Murmuró el chico mientras todo el ambiente se había calentado demasiado.  Se les iba de las manos. 

—Joder Stiles—Murmuró Derek mientras  soltaba el libro con rapidez y le jalaba de los dedos para acercarle.

—Eso es por lo que vine—Murmuró  Stiles  con voz bajita y ronca.  No opuso resistencia y sonrió como un tonto de nuevo.  Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Derek  y acomodó  sus piernas una a cada lado de la cintura del mayor con una felicidad loca que no podía controlar. Habían pasado muchos días en los que no lo había tocado  y él solo quería repetir lo de _aquella vez_   pero no encontraba excusas ni palabras para tocar el tema que Derek parecía haber querido ignorar intencionalmente.

  Hale soltó una respiración pesada cuando  lo sintió tan cerca y caliente.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Stiles—Gruñó Derek con su voz más ronca de lo normal mientras aspiraba con deleite  el aroma del chico.

—Bórramela tú—Contestó  Stilisnki, retándole porque sabía que al lobo le ponía o tal vez a Derek, no sabía a cuál de los dos, pero  funcionaba.  Luego el hilo de sus pensamientos de perdió abruptamente cuando las manos  grandes sujetaron sus caderas   y las guiaron para encajar con las de Hale.  Sintió un jadeo pesado en su cuello  y antes de que pudiera  protestar unos labios abrasadores  y  demandantes se abrieron paso  en su boca, de la misma forma devastadora y caliente que la primera vez que tomó sus labios.

Derek le besó con ferocidad, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.  Tampoco era como si pudiera contenerse y eso le enfurecía más.  Tenía que aprender a  reprimirse cada vez que estaban frente a los demás  aunque pudiera oler el deseo  en Stilinski desde kilómetros.  Y era tan, ~~duro,~~ _difícil._

 Su lobo  luchaba por tomar el control  cada vez que pasaba cerca de él. No iba a dejar que le dominase cuando estaba con él, aunque el chico no lo supiera. Stiles Stilinski había estado con Derek, el verdadero Derek pero eso, no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

Deslizó su lengua ahora con lentitud ondulándola contra la de él  al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos al trasero del chico  y pegarlo completamente a sus caderas.  Stiles  jadeó dentro de su boca, y esa era de las cosas más deliciosas de él. Los jadeos bajitos, roncos, ni siquiera cuando estaba con su lengua ocupada podía mantener silencio y aunque a ratos odiara esa exasperante capacidad de Stiles para expresarse en la vida diaria, en estos momentos, le adoraba, pero   también  le hacía enloquecer.  Como ahora cuando estaba moviendo sus caderas de esa forma deliciosa y lenta sobre él mientras le besaba, o cuando  trazaba arabescos en su nuca mientras le dejaba besarlo de esa manera avasalladora   y profunda.

Todo con él resultaba intenso.  Jadeó con necesidad  cuando sintió los dedos delgados de Stiles  rozar el botón del pantalón y bajar la cremallera.   Era suficiente, _le necesitaba ya._

Se levantó del sofá sujetando a Stiles que seguía aferrado a él con las piernas presionándose  justo en los lugares correctos.   

Derek  quería llegar a la cama, tenía todas las intenciones porque la _primera vez_ , había sido en una encimera en un arrebato de locura, frustración y el miedo de perder algo que aún no tenía, se había dejado llevar.  Esta vez  en serio quería tenerlo en su  cama, que se enredara en sus sabanas  y que  su nombre entre jadeos  y gemidos  impregnara  la habitación y sus sentidos  pero  se quedó en la pura intención.

Porque sintió los labios de Stiles en su cuello  y  terminó de perder la cordura cuando  la punta de su lengua hizo un recorrido junto al lóbulo de su oreja justo antes de darle unos pequeños mordiscos juguetones.

***

 

Estaba con medio cuerpo sobre  el pecho  del adolescente y Stiles parecía estar perfectamente, porque no podía borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de que lo estuviera casi, aplastando. 

—Tienes que dejar de provocarme así—Murmuró Derek contra su cuello y con los ojos entrecerrados mientras acariciaba una cadera del chico  con el pulgar.

—Pensé que no funcionaría—Respondió Stiles sintiendo las cosquillas que le causaba la respiración de Hale contra su piel.

—Mentiroso—Murmuró  hacia Stiles.

—Lobo amargado no tienes que escuchar mis latidos. ¿Cómo voy a engañarte si sabes cuándo miento?

—No hago un esfuerzo por escucharlos.

—Si…claro—Stiles rodo los ojos  y   alejó su rostro.

Derek se incorporó bruscamente de pronto para mirarlo a la cara—¿Engañarme?¿Stiles?—Derek se deslizó un poco para estar completamente sobre él con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos verde-azulado furiosos.  Stiles le sonrió de nuevo—Entonces si estamos saliendo.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Entonces puedo salir con quien quiera.

—¡Joder! ¡No!—Rugió Derek Hale furioso de pronto.

Stiles   no pudo contener la risa  y  Derek le miró. Le miró de esa forma asesina  con la que miraba   cuando no encontraba las palabras para expresarse con claridad pero deslizó sus dedos un poco más abajo  y acarició de forma lenta  la parte interna del muslo de Stiles cortándole  la respiración.

—No intentes desconcentrarme.

\--No lo hago—Dijo Derek mientras sonreía de medio lado el muy cabrón y  acercaba la punta de su dedo entre los glúteos de Stilinski, un leve roce  que le hizo  jadear inmediatamente y así Stiles Stilinski perdía completamente el hilo de ideas, coherencia, el lugar donde estaba, el día y hasta  su nombre. 

Todo era insignificante  cuando estaba con él, aunque tuviera una forma muy extraña de querer, y aunque uno de los dos tenía que estar en peligro mortal para que el otro decidiera a acercarse.   Pero eso se podría arreglar después, otro día o nunca, al final  del día en Beacon Hills  siempre existen posibilidades de morir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Solo quería decir que lo escribí hace un tiempo pero es un capitulo único que se me ocurrió de la nada. Hoy me decidí a subirlo. ¿que les pareció?  
> Saludos


End file.
